Jessica's Halloween
by xXKittyPawsXx
Summary: Jessica the black bat wants to have a Halloween party with her friends Edgar the cat and Isabella the spider and wishes to befriend Liberty the lamb, Herold the horse, and Carrie the cow; but will her kindness over take Liberty or will her Halloween be ruined by the bullying little lamb? A children's story I thought of not too long ago.


On the Old Johnson Jason Jacob Farm, there was a little bat named Jessica. She lived in the Jacob Barn all her life ever since she was little. She was very helpful because she caught a lot of mean old bugs who wanted to eat all the crop from Farmer Jacob and get some of the bugs that her spider friend, Isabella, couldn't catch unless they had wings.

Although Jessica was happy to live on the Jacob Farm, none of the animals were very nice to her. They made fun of her because she was a bat and they told rumors about her. Liberty the lamb told a rumor about Jessica stealing the crops from the farm. Harold the horse said Jessica was a vampire and ate every other farm animal she could get if she was hungry. Carrie the cow said she was covered in fleas and other bugs that bats had crawling around their fur.

The only animal other than Isabella was Edgar Allen Poe the black cat. But Jessica liked to call him Edgar. The three friends did everything together. They played, had fun, and laughed about the jokes and stories they told every night after the sun went down. They're favorite place was the pumpkin patch to play and share stories in.

One night, Edgar told a very fun story about a day called Halloween. "When I was a little kitten, my mom said that Halloween was a day that everyone dressed up in funny and scary costumes and pumpkins had faces on them and the humans get what's called candy. But she said it was to sweet for us animals because it could give us tummy aches."

Jessica flapped her wings in excitement. "Halloween sounds like a really funny day! Maybe we can even have a party about it!"

"I don't know, Jessica." Isabella said. "Do you think the other animals would want us to have a party and us not invite them?"

"Don't worry, Isabella." Jessica said with a smile and another flap of her wings. "We'll have to invite them and maybe even be friends with them."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you, Jessica." Edgar said. "They don't like us and they're really mean and they bully us no matter how hard we try to be friends with them."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat about it, Edgar. My father once told me that kindness is like the chicken pox, if it spreads people will get it." Jessica said to her two best friends and smiled knowing her idea would work. "We'll invite them and we'll give them candy for us animals."

"How are we going to make candy?" Edgar asked Jessica.

Jessica looked at Edgar with another toothy smile. "All you have to do is to take out the stuff humans eat in candy and make it special for animals to eat."

Isabella and Edgar looked at each other. Maybe this idea would go well after all. The next day was Halloween. Jessica flew over to Liberty, Herold, and Carrie with a friendly fanged smile. "Good morning everyone."

"What do you want you little monster?" Liberty asked with an angry face.

"I want to invite you three to a Halloween party at the barn tonight. It's going to be super fun too." Jessica said with a smile. Liberty looked at Herold and Carrie for a minute. She than gave Jessica a nasty smile. "Sure, we'll go to your little party, Jessica. We'll be there really early. We promise."

Jessica cheered and flew off into the barn and started decorating for the party. Liberty turned around to look at Herold and Carrie they were about to ask why Liberty agreed to come to Jessica's party. "I have an idea you two. We go to the party early like I promised her and instead of being at her dumb party we will ruin it!"

Herold and Carrie smiled at Liberty's plan. "Liberty you're a genius." Carrie said. "I know." Liberty said with a smile and her nose in the air, very proud of her idea.

As the sun began to go to set in the sky. Jessica finally finished decorating for the party. "Pefect. Liberty and her friends are going to have so much fun at the party. I hope they have fun too." Jessica said to herself before flying off into the sky to check on Isabella and Edgar to see if they were just as ready as she was.

Once the close was clear, Liberty walked into the barn and began to rip off the streamers Jessica had put up just for the party. Carrie carried buckets of milk into the barn and split them all over the walls and other decorations Jessica put up. Any other decorations that weren't on the wall or on the ceiling, Herold kicked each and everyone tearing them into tiny pieces. As soon as they were finished, Jessica arrived back to the barn and was surprised at what she saw. Liberty laughed until she bleated. Herold and Carrie on the other hand, were confused and did not know what to say or do. Jessica's ears wilted and she frowned and she began to cry.

"Haha! Jessica! You actually thought we were going to go to your party? Like, as if we would want to hang out with a little winged rodent." Liberty laughed as she left the barn with her two friends following and now worrying about Jessica.

Jessica wrapped herself around her wings. Edgar and Isabella saw what had happened and then they gave Jessica a hug. "We're sorry they did that to you, Jessica." Edgar said. "Hey, the pumpkin patch hasn't been touched today. We can have our party there if you'd like." Isabella said.

Jessica started to smile and she walked over to the pumpkin patch with her friends. And they had fun together like they usually did every other day. They laughed, they played games, and they ate their special made candy and they had a lot of fun together. Meanwhile, Herold and Carrie stayed in the field with Liberty as she laughed intensely.

Carrie stomped her hoof. "Liberty! You said we'd ruin her party you never said anything about making Jessica cry!"

Herold frowned. "She is right."

"Well, she deserved it." Liberty stated.

Herold and Carrie couldn't believe their ears, with that, they took off from the field ignoring Liberty. It didn't take the little lamb long to understand what she had really done. Eventually she felt bad about making Jessica cry. And here she thought that picking on the little bad would feel good. After all bats were mean and evil, weren't they?

Later Herold and Carrie came to apologize to Jessica. Herold brought a pumpkin pie that Mrs. Jacob made and Carrie brought a carton of specially made pumpkin ice cream and pumpkin milk and it was delicious. Liberty then came to the party with a sad face.

"Um, Jessica." She started to say. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you and your friends so much lately. It's just that I never had any real friends before Herold and Carrie came along. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jessica smiled and gave Liberty a slice of the pie, a scoop of the ice cream, three pieces of candy, and a glass of the pumpkin milk to go with it. "It's alright Liberty. I forgive you."

Liberty smiled and shook her hoof with Jessica's wing. "So does this mean we're friends now?"

"Of course it does." Jessica said to Liberty with a friendly fanged smile.

And all through the night, Jessica and her friends, old and new, had the best Halloween party ever. Now every Halloween Jessica, Edgar, and Isabella made their special candy, Herold made the pie, and Carrie and Liberty made the ice cream and milk and they all played games and told stories and had fun every Halloween night as a special tradition.

THE END


End file.
